Love is all you need
by K. S. Briones
Summary: Clint Barton es un joven agente que no cree en el amor... hasta que conoce a la linda chica del cine, Laura. Cinco drabbles de momentos importantes de esta pareja que merece al menos una historia.
1. When I look at you

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, desafortunada mente... si lo hicieran... FONDUE.**

 **Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".**

* * *

 **When I look at you**

"Te dije que no saliéramos, Fury va a matarnos." Le dijo un joven Clint a una terca Natasha.

"Por favor, Hawk… sólo disfruta el momento, además, ni se dio cuenta que salimos."

"¡Eso sólo empeora las cosas!"

"Tranquilo, y espérame, voy al baño." Le dijo Natasha abriéndose paso entre tanta gente.

"Está bien." Y esperó su turno para comprar los boletos de la película que él insistió ver.

"¡El siguiente!" Escuchó una dulce voz decirle.

"H-hola." Saludó torpemente al ver que la voz pertenecía a una hermosa chica.

"Hola." Contestó. "Y… ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Oh… si yo—"Se detuvo al recordar la película que él quería ver. "Verás…" comenzó, "Yo quería ver Rocky, ya sabes… algo masculino, pero mi amiga… ella dijo—"

"¡Clint!" Gritó Natasha. "Me dijeron que es muy cursi lo que quieres ver."

Y la chica comenzó a reír…

"¿Entonces serán dos para The Notebook?"

"Si, por favor." Contestó con un gran sonrojo.

* * *

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Eso fue todo... por hoy.**

 **Drabble 1/5 -** **Palabras: 155**


	2. I wanna hold your hand

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Marvel y Disney**

 **Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".**

 **Pd. ¡Gracias a los que dejaron review y marcaron como favorito!**

* * *

 **I wanna hold your hand**

"¿Vas a ir al cine otra vez?" Pregunta Natasha.

"No." Responde Clint cautelosamente, "Sólo saldré."

"Se llama Laura."

"¿Qué?" Pregunta confundido.

"La chica del cine… es Laura."

"¿Cómo—? Olvídalo, no quiero saber cómo lo sabes…" Dijo confundido, "¿Es soltera?"

"Por el momento, pero no te queda mucho tiempo, esa chica no es fea."

"¿Me cubres?"

"No te preocupes, yo le doy una buena excusa a papá Fury."

"Gracias." Y dicho esto salió corriendo.

Cuando al fin llegó, vio que iba saliendo.

"¡Laura!" Gritó para que se detuviera.

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo, acercándose al él. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Y-yo… Tú me lo dijiste el otro día." Contestó nervioso.

"¿En serio? No lo recuerdo, y disculpa, pero no recuerdo tu nombre." Dijo con un gesto apenado.

"Oh, soy Clint, Clint Barton." Se presentó con una gran sonrisa.

"Lindo nombre." Le dijo y tomó su mano, guiándolo a la salida.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó y ella sólo sonrió.

* * *

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Eso fue todo... por hoy.**

 **Drabble 2/5 -** **Palabras: 155**


	3. The truth is

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Marvel y Disney**

 **Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".**

* * *

 **The truth is...**

"Sigo sin creer que le compres a tu competencia." Comentó divertido.

"¿¡Cómo no!? ¡El cine en el que trabajo es horrendo!"

Y ambos rieron. Llevaban siendo amigos un par de meses ya, y la verdad es que la pasaban muy bien juntos.

"Pero dime," Comenzó ella, "¿Tú en qué trabajas?" Preguntó curiosa.

"Laura, ya te dije que no te puedo decir." Respondió incómodo por la pregunta.

"¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso eres un agente ultra secreto? Por favor, Barton. " Dijo con un claro tono de burla.

Ante la broma, Clint se tensó y ella lo pudo notar.

"No lo eres, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó ahora en serio.

"Escucha Laura…" Dijo sabiendo que se arrepentiría, "… Te llevaré a mi trabajo."

"De acuerdo." Dijo simplemente y se dispusieron a ir en el auto de Clint.

Todo el camino fue muy silencioso.

"Wow" Dijo cuando entró a los cuarteles de SHIELD.

"Bienvenido Agente Barton." Saludó Fury.

"Wow" Repitió.

* * *

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Eso fue todo... por hoy.**

 **Drabble 3/5 -Palabras: 155**


	4. Hey baby

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Marvel y Disney**

 **Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".**

 **Pd. ¡Gracias a los que dejaron review y marcaron como favorito!**

* * *

 **Hey baby...** **I think I wanna marry you**

"Escucha, Laura." Dijo Clint viéndola a los ojos, mientras tomaba sus manos, "Yo me tengo que ir."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundida, "¿A dónde?"

"Budapest." Respondió a secas, "Es una misión sencilla, e iré con Nat y Coulson. Nada peligroso" Agregó.

"Pero… ¿Cuándo regresarás?" Preguntó nerviosa, pues su nuevo novio nunca se veía tan decaído.

"En un par…" Dijo, pero Laura no puedo escuchar el resto.

"¿Qué?"

"Dos años." Respondió ahora lo suficientemente claro.

"¿Dos…?" Preguntó mientras Clint asentía. "¿Pero regresarás?"

"Eso espero." Dijo viéndola a los ojos, y viendo cómo pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaban a formar.

"Tienes que prometerlo." Le dijo negando con la cabeza. "No quiero que lo creas, quiero que lo prometas."

Y fue cuando vio a Clint apoyar una rodilla en el suelo, mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su sudadera.

"¿Esto es suficiente?" Preguntó dudoso, al ver que Laura aún no salía de su asombro.

Ella sólo asintió, con lágrimas cayendo libremente.

* * *

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Eso fue todo... por hoy.**

 **Drabble 4/5 -Palabras: 155**


	5. I do, I do, I do

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Marvel y Disney**

 **Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".**

 **Pd. ¡Gracias a los que dejaron review y marcaron como favorito!**

* * *

 **I do, I do, I do**

La primera vez que la vio, creyó por primera vez en el amor.

Cuando la vio antes de partir, supo que la amaba.

El año y medio que estuvo fuera, no pudo evitar extrañarla como loco.

Pero en el momento en que la vio caminar al altar, no había duda alguna… Pasaría el resto de su vida con ella.

Y sólo para reafirmar lo que él ya sabía, justo antes de llegar a su lugar, comenzó a hacer muecas raras, provocando que Clint riera.

 _Definitivamente la ama._

"¿Los anillos?" Pregunta Fury, y Clint se da cuenta que se quedó viendo a Laura todo ese tiempo.

"Natasha." Dice en un susurro y su padrino/madrina los entrega.

Cuando dicen sus votos hay lágrimas, risas y ternura por doquier. Y llega el momento que Clint esperó toda su vida, antes que lo supiera.

"Acepto," Dice Laura.

"Acepto." Responde.

"Puede besar a la novia." Termina Fury.

Y él obedece.

* * *

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Eso fue todo :)**

 **Drabble 5/5 -Palabras: 155**


End file.
